usgwwfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:FairySina/Archiv I
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:Unbenannt.png. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Shiram-Ludgerus33 (Diskussion) 15:06, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Listen! ^^ Kannst du mich im Geheimversteck sehen? Ich bin drin. Leider habe ich keine Einblendung von einem Text wie "... beigetreten" im Chat bekommen. Achja, ich wollte dir gestern diesen Code hier geben. Das ist meine Signatur :) Kannst du ruhig haben. :) ShiramLudgerus[*] Alles was du tun musst, ist anstatt mein Name durch deinen zu ersetzten. Dat' wärs au schonn. ShiramLudgerus[*], 12:21, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::So, morgen bin ich weg. Um 7.30Uhr gehts nach Neuenkirchen-Vörden. Ich bin ja schon völlig nervös auf morgen. Ich wollte dich noch als "allerletztes" anschreiben als eine Art Verabschiedung. Ich ja nicht mal, ob ich morgen ganz weg bin. Aufjedenfall möchte ich mich ganz herzlich bei dir bedanken für die schöne Zeit, das ständige Schreiben und Antworten, und dank dir bin ich ja in letzter Zeit etwas in bester Laune. Danke! Ich tausend mal danke sagen, kaum kann ich mal in Worte fassen. Doch leider weiß ich nicht, wieso du ohne Verabschiedung den Chat verlassen hast :3. Naja, egal :), darum geht es ja nicht. Seis drum. Ich werde noch ganz schnell Editpushing betreiben, um 11000 Edits zu hinterlegen weiß jetzt nicht, ob ich das noch schaffe. Als letztes habe ich noch eine kleine Bitte an dich, die du bitte zu erfüllen hast. Ich freue mich sehr für dich, dass du Admin-und B'kratenrechte in Zeldapedia hast, doch hast du leider 200 Edits und wir wissen ja beide, dass du ein großes Zelda-Wissen verfügst. Meine Bitte lautet, dass du nun deine Editzahl stark erhöhst, bitte. Ich mache mir schlechte Gedanken wegen den Staff und weil ein Adoptierender mich und dich durch einen Antrag uns entrechten können. Das ist das wirklich nervige an Wikia und das führen Staff member; durch einen Antrag von Adoptierenden/Benutzer können Staff einfach so Rechte entziehen. Du musst jetzt nicht wild Artikel verbessern, darum geht es nicht. Sondern, ich sage dir wie du deine Editzahl erhöhst und das bemerkt keiner. Mein Vorschlag: Gehe auf Zeldapedia öffne die Seite Spezial:Alle Seiten (hier ist ein Link http://de.zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Alle_Seiten). Du klickst auf 100-Rubine-Advance Shop. Es werden von A-I Artikel aufgelistet. Jetzt tust du das, was ich einst tat. Du klickst mit Scroll-Klick die Seiten und so öffnen sich Seiten in weitere Tabs. Du klickst nun auf Bearbeiten und fügst folgendes in dem Artikel (irgendwo) ein: (<- Dieser code bewirkt dass Wörter unsichtbar erscheinen, sie sind nur in der Code-Ansicht zu sehen, nicht in der Grafik-Ansicht). Danach drückst du auf Speichern. Danach klickst du erneut auf Bearbeiten und entfernst den Code mittels Code-Ansicht (klicke einfach auf Code-Ansicht). Jetzt klickst du nochmal auf Speichern. Jetzt besuchst du die nächste Seite und wiederholst das. Wenn du das die ganze Zeit machst, hast du schon 40-100 Edits in wenige Minuten und das kannst du die ganze Zeit machen und das bemerkt auch keiner, weil der Code bloß unsichtbar ist. So, Anne, du kannst jetzt soviele Edits machen, wie du willst. Ich wünsche, dass du 2000 Edits hast in Zeldapedia. Als Beispiel für den Unsichtbar-Code habe ich ein Beispiel auf deiner Profil-Seite hier in diesem Wiki eingefügt, den du nur in der Code-Ansicht siehst. ::So, Anne-Link. Danke danke danke danke danke danke danke, für die schöne Zeit und dass du mich aufdrehen konntest. Thank you :). Ich verabschiede mich von dir, Anne und ich melde mich bei dir wieder. Tschüssi :D. Wenn was passieren sollte, schreibe etwas auf meiner Disku. Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich morgen nicht aufgenommen werde, weil ich noch weiterhin etwas Spaß mit dir und Mariofan13 beim Schreiben haben möchte. ShiramLudgerus[*] 18:37, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::Hey, Anne-Link. Ich habe eine gute Neuigkeit für dich! Ich wurde auf die Dringens-Liste gesetzt und ein Arbeiter zeigte mir Respekt, weil ich ihm meine Schulaufbahn trotz Depri erklärte. Zuerst Gymnasium, wegen meinem Vater Hauptschule-Niveu, ich schaffte es trotzdem auf einer Realschule zu gehen, blieb sitzen wegen meinem Vater, dann kam Gymnasium-Niveu. Ende zehnten Klasse bekam ich einen erweiterten Realschulabschluss jetzt bin auf Gymnasium und er war erstaunt darüber. Wie dem auch sei, man wird mich anrufen, und ich werde dann aufgenommen. Und das beste ist, ich bekomme Internetzugang in der Klinik! Die Klinik ist einfach der hammer, und das beste ist, drum herum befindet der Kokiri-Wald ;D, und Vögel! Von daher, weil ich hier noch sitz', werde ich noch weiterhin Kontakt zu dir und Sebastian (Mariofan) haben. Oh, habe ich es dir gesagt? Mariofan wohnt in Wien und geht auf die Gamescom, ich will auch dahin wegen Super Mario und The Legend of Zelda D:. :::Ich möchte dich etwas fragen. Wie du weißt, gibt es in Zeldapedia auf der Hauptseite eine Box "Zeldapedia-Nachrichten". Könnte ich dich darin erwähnen, dass du die Bürokratenrechte bekommen hast? Ich möchte das zumindest ohne deine Erlaubnis nicht tun. Bis später! ShiramLudgerus[*] 20:32, 10. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::Klar, kannste machen :3 ::::The golden Shining Light! ~FairySina~ (Diskussion) 15:54, 11. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Mal wieder Wikia Diese Vollidioten von Wikia-Mitarbeiter wollen die Regeln nicht akzeptieren, die ich in Zeldapedia aufsetzte. Das ist verdammt nochmal dreißt. Entschuldige für den Ausdruck. Ich hätts wissen müssen, die haben mich in all den Jahren nur fies ausgenutzt. Und sie wollen sich nicht um die Probleme kümmern, wie Bugs usw. Anscheind ist ZP wirklich für uns gestorben D':. Ich habe mir Mühe gegeben, aber diese verdammten Vollidioten widersetzen sich mal wieder. Was sollen wir tun? Naja, egal. Ich glaube, Anne, es langsam Zeit unser Zuhause zu verlassen. Du bist ja warscheinlich einverstanden mit, aber ich..., nunja, Zeldapedia ist mein Zuhause, ich glaube, ich werde noch Wochen brauchen, bis ich ZP verlasse. Ich könnte die Wikia-Mitarbeiter plattstampfen. Ich halt das nicht mehr länger aus. Aber hey, ich habe etwas über HTML gelernt. Komm lass uns Zeldapedia verlassen, wir haben uns Mühe gegeben und haben es nicht geschafft. Zwar ist Zeldapedia unser Zuhause, aber was können wir schon tun? Komm, auf uns warten die Adminrechte im Zeldapendium. Und noch jede menge Arbeit. Oh, und wirf mal ein Blick auf meine Benutzerseite :D in Zeldapedia. Zweitens, ähm, können wir morgen im Chat treffen? :3. Also, nachdem ich von der Schule komme, werde ich sofort drinne seit. ShiramLudgerus[*], 19:27, 11. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Hola, bin im Chat. Habe es total vergessen <.<. ShiramLudgerus[*] 15:11, 12. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::Meh, Zeldapendium ist mal wieder abgestürzt :3. Wie ich es aus deinem Profil Pure Cretty Wiki (ähm, heißt es so?) entnehme, verwendest du wohl die Triforc-Schrift. Das freut mich. Nun verrate ich dir mal etwas. Du kannst anstelle Triforce Hylian Symbols packen. Doch wenn du damit schreiben möchtest wird, dich keiner verstehen :3. Ich zeige dir etwas mal: :::Hylian Symbols :::Code ... :::qwertzuiopü+asdfghjklöä#yxcvbnm :::Triforce :::QqWwEeRrTtZzUuIiOoPpÜü*+~AaSsDdFfGgHhJjKkLlÖöÄä'#<>|YyXxCcVvBbNnMm;:,._- :::Es ist auch möglich in Twilight Princess/Ocarina of Time/A Link to the Past/Skyward Sword-Schrift zu schreiben, doch kenne ich nicht das fachspezifische HTML-Tag. Wenn ich es weiß, sage ich dir bescheid. Um das Triforce einzufügen in der Triforce-Schrift, brauchst du nur die Sternschen-Taste (*) zu drücken. Ja, der Yassin bringt dir etwas bei mit HTML :D. Anfangs habe ich diese Codes nie verstanden, und ich verstand sie im Laufe der Zeit nur durch das Rüberkopieren. ShiramLudgerus 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Shiram-Ludgerus33 19:30, 18. Feb. 2014 (UTC) PS: Für die Signatur oben... ShiramLudgerus 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Shiram-Ludgerus33 HTML-Wissen So, ich schenke dir mein HTML-Wissen und bringe dir etwas bei. Ich persönlich kann die Schrift, Schriftart hinzufügen, vergrößern, Boxen/Hintergründe erstellen, deren Größe anpassen. Um sowas zu erzeugen, verwende ich oder . Man kann sagen, dass die beiden fast gleich sind, aber sie unterscheiden sich. Ich glaube span style steht für die Schrift und div style ist etwas für Boxen. Aber, wie gesagt, sie haben fast die selben Funktionsweisen. Meine Wiki-Syntax- und HTML-Kenntnisse: Ich glaube das wärs... Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir etwas beibringen. Viel Spaß beim Verwenden! ShiramLudgerus 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Shiram-Ludgerus33 21:10, 18. Feb. 2014 (UTC)